


you shine so bright (like the sun burning red through my eyelids)

by girlsarewolves



Series: exchanges [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Femslash, Fic Exchange, Monster Girl, Werewolf/Vampire Romance, discussion of killing and drinking blood and eating flesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Despite her partner’s bond with the moon, Kara is like sunshine in a humanoid form - and all the sun that Laurel needs.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: exchanges [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269893
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	you shine so bright (like the sun burning red through my eyelids)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



* * *

Laurel hates National City. The days are always so bright, even when it’s cloudy - like the sun is just too attached to its darling skyscraper farm and has to shine through as much as possible. It makes her sick. Also it makes her feel like she’s burning up through her clothes, covered head to toe and wide, black umbrella open over her as a barrier.

The sun treats Starling City like a least favorite relative, breaking through the near constant layer of green-black clouds a few times a month like an obligation. Part of the charm of the Pacific Northwest.

She loves it.

But when her girlfriend wants to come back home to visit her family, well, who is she to decline to join her? Life is too boring without Kara around.

Despite her partner’s bond with the moon, Kara is like sunshine in a humanoid form - and all the sun that Laurel needs. Being with Kara in National city feels like too much of a...thing that is only good in one specific form, and very easy to have too much of, and it’s never good when that happens.

“I need a drink.”

“Laurel,” Kara whispers, her fingers entwined with Laurel’s squeezing comfortingly - or as a warning. Probably both. “You promised you’d stick just to blood out of mugs while we’re here,” she continues to whisper, through gritted teeth and a smile, and somehow still managing to sound coherent.

It is an artform. One she has often used to torture Laurel with past promises or scoldings or requests for good behavior.

Dinah Laurel Lance would wind up dating the closest thing to a vegan werewolf that could exist. 

Tearing her gaze away from all the appetizingly exposed necks of passersby, Laurel forces out a smile and sighs. “I did, didn’t I. Does it have to be cow? What about lamb?” she asks, perhaps with a wicked gleam in her eye, tongue dragging over her bottom lip to add effect to her sarcastic suggestion.

Kara’s nose scrunches in disgust. “No. Those are babies, and you are not drinking baby blood, even if it’s animal. That’s just cruel.”

Laurel stops, gives a tug on Kara’s hand that she’s holding so that her girlfriend does too. The movement causes Kara to stumble slightly in front of Laurel. “You tear men limb from limb, render flesh from bone, and wake up naked and blood-soaked after a full moon, but I’m the cruel one?” Her eyebrow arches, daring Kara to argue.

And Kara will. And it will be adorable. Kara is adorable when she argues. Also when she does just about anything, even beg and plead for Laurel to come with her to meet her very human family, including her very human sister who works at a very elite monster hunting agency. And then adds on that her family would probably be more comfortable if Laurel drank blood from a butcher’s shop while she’s there.

Kara is very lucky she’s so adorable.

Laurel is very lucky that Kara doesn’t hold all the torn throats in her wake against her.

“First off, they’re grown men, not babies. Secondly, I can’t help it. I have to hunt and eat. And third, I go after bad people, okay?”

Laurel steps closer, ignoring the way strangers walking past pause to look at them. Let them. “And what if I only go after bad people, like in Starling? You know I’ve been getting pickier about my meals, playing with them less so you don’t feel guilty. Sometimes I even let them walk away.” Her black-painted lips are tauntingly close to Kara’s pink-tinted pair, can feel her lover’s breath rushing out in a sharp exhale as their noses touch.

“We’re only here for a couple of days,” she musters out, her voice hoarse with want - something that makes Laurel’s cold, dead heart feeling like racing. “We won’t be here for the full moon. Please. Let’s just get some pig’s blood from a butcher shop. I promise I’ll make it worth it,” she adds, tilting her head and licking her dry lips in a way that she knows exactly how wet it gets Laurel. Her neck is practically bared, hot pulse throbbing just under the skin.

Laurel could drink her and fuck her right there, but that probably would not make a good impression on the Danvers. Instead she scowls before pouting with a longsuffering sigh. “All right. But,” she growls softly before stealing a kiss, “I’m holding you to that. And your promise about making all this sunshine worth it, too.”

Kara flashes a sun-bright smile at her, blue eyes sparkling even while they’re dilated with the lingering arousal Laurel sparked in her. “Great! Let’s go!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I went for a day in the life kind of vibe with this that I hope you enjoy! If you like this I might try to write a sequel that incorporates more of your tags but I was afraid I wouldn’t get it done in time if I went for more.


End file.
